


Secret Identity

by pandorasxbox



Series: Call Me Maybe [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Fíli, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Attraction, Secret Identity, Sex, fili loves sex, fili/kili are not related, kili's quiet, ori is kili's bf, sweet dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fili takes his roommate, Kili's suggestion to call a phone sex operator, he finds himself falling for the man on the other end of the line without realizing how well he already knows the person he's talking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quiet Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these Tolkien/Jackson characters.  
> This will be a short fic, only a few chapters because I have a short attention span these days unless someone give me some ideas to expand the story.  
> Btw - It's pretty obvious who the person is Fili's talking to - I had no intention of hiding that fact ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just setting up the characters and their situation.

From the moment Fili laid eyes on his adorably sexy college roommate, he was instantly attracted to him. He knew he could have fun with this guy if he could get him to open up. Kili was very sweet, but quiet. Being so quiet made him seem a little mysterious, and that intrigued Fili even more. 

Kili kept to himself with his nose stuck in a book. That didn’t bother Fili at all. He’d rather have an introverted roommate rather than a loud obnoxious one. At least he’d be able to study and get some sleep in peace when he felt like it. Only problem was, sometimes Kili was too close-mouthed and Fili really wanted to get to know him. 

Ori was Kili's best friend, and Fili didn't mind him hanging out there in their small room because he was quiet and friendly too. For the longest time, he wasn't sure if they were more than friends. 

Trying to be discreet, Kili would watch his roommate over his books as he read, or at least pretended to be reading. He learned what he could about Fili just by inconspicuously observing his habits, and carefully listening to his conversation with others, and remembering things he told him over time, though he never offered up much information about himself.

The only time Fili was quiet was when he was watching Kili change clothes while he pretended to be studying. Especially after a shower, when his long dark hair was still slightly wet falling over his broad shoulders with beads of water trickling down his back. Just once he thought, Fili wished that white towel wrapped around his waist would fall. 

Those feelings between them were mutual, but neither one wanted to chance ruining their friendship having to live together in this small space by making things weird between them if either didn't like the other. So knowing Kili was a little shy, Fili knew if they were going to get to know each other better, it was going to be up to him to make it happen. 

On his bed, Fili laid on his back tossing a small squishy ball into the air and catching it repeatedly. Kili was trying to study, but the red ball flying into the air was distracting. The motion stopped when Fili sat up to read a text that excited him. 

“Hey Kili, would you like to go to a concert with me Saturday night? That concert was sold out weeks ago, and I just won a couple tickets!” Maybe if he took Kili out somewhere he'd relax around him. 

Questioning his motives since he'd never asked him to doing anything with him before, Kili peeked over his book. “That’s very nice of you, but why would you ask me? You got lots of friends to ask.” 

“Because you study way too much. You need to get out of here for awhile! Come on, it’ll be fun!” True, but he didn't want to let him know the real reason. _'Because I like you, and want to spend sometime with you, you dork!'_

Politely Kili turned him down in a sweet tone, and tried to continue reading. “No thank you. I’m busy Saturday night.” 

“Busy? You never leave this room except for classes, and when Ori occasionally drags you out of here for a little bit. You got a hot date or something?” The blond snickered as he laid back down on his bed, and began tossing the squishy ball into the air again. _'Is he lying to me because he doesn't like me?_

“I…I got a job.” It was the truth, but he didn't want to elaborate on it. 

The red ball stopped flying again as Fili sat up to look at him from across the room. “Oh. Where are you going to be working?" Not that he didn't believe him, but he was trying to get to know whatever he could about his roommate. 

Kili didn't like to lie, but well, sometimes you have to when you have reason to hide something, so he said the first night shift job he could think of. “Uh, a warehouse. I’m working a few hours late at night at a warehouse.”

“That’s cool.” Looking around his unmade bed, Fili found his phone half hidden under the sheet. Tossing the ball on his small desk, he grabbed his phone and stood to leave. “Okay, well, since you’re not going with me, guess I'll go find someone else to go with me then. I'll see ya.” Still excited about the concert, Fili leaving in a hurry left Kili with torn feelings. 

As the door shut, Kili lowered his book and sighed. _'Can't believe Fili actually asked me to do something with him! Could he possibly like me? No, not that way. He's too cool to want someone like me. He's already off to ask someone else to go.'_ Could’ve been fun he thought, but concerts were crowded. Way too many people. First opportunity to hang out with Fili missed. 

Kili immediately texted his friend, and of course Ori suggested he ask Fili out to do something with him that he felt comfortable with, but there was no way Kili was going to do that. Just the thought of asking made him sweat. 

~`~

Secretly Kili’s attraction to Fili grew over time. When Fili would talk to him rambling on about whatever, Kili would get lost in his voice, catching himself absent mindedly biting his lower lip daydreaming of the things he’d like to do to his gorgeous blond roommate. He wished he had the nerve to carry on a real conversation with Fili, but talking to him about anything in length made him anxious. 

Fili wasn't seeing anyone in particular, quite the opposite. He was all about hooking up with guys for a night or usually just a few hours after leaving a bar or party. Kili was a little jealous when he did, but he knew he had no one else to blame but for himself for not telling Fili how he felt about him. 

Scolding himself time and time again, Kili couldn’t understand why he had such a hard time talking to Fili until Ori figured it out for him.

“Ori, you know I don’t have a problem talking to you, and you know what my job is…I obviously don’t have a problem talking to people! So what’s wrong with me?” Kili was exasperated with himself pacing around in circles in the small space between his and Fili's beds. Ori motioned for him to sit next to him on the bed. 

“You don't have a problem talking to people on the internet or over the phone, you mean! Why can't you see it? It’s because you really like Fili, _a lot_! And knowing you so well, you’re insecurities are getting the best of you, Kee!” Of all things, Ori thought. Kili was intelligent, but he could be so dense at times. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re afraid of rejection, if Fili finds out how much you like him and he doesn't like you that way.”

“I think you're right. You know me better than I know myself sometimes, Ori.” Hearing the click of the doorknob, Kili felt a flutter in his chest. 

The room fell silent when Fili walked in. “Were you talking about me?” He joked unknowing the two friends sitting on the bed truly had been talking about him.

Eyes followed the blond from the door to his bed. The silence made Fili a little uncomfortable considering maybe they really were talking about him. 

"Hey Kee? I hate to ask this, but I wanted to bring someone here tonight. Could you maybe go somewhere with Ori for a little bit...please? I promise it'll only be for a few hours." The puppy dog look Fili gave him, made Kili roll his eyes. _'Horny bastard's kicking me out of my room again!'_

"Sure. Ori?" 

The ginger pushed himself off the bed to leave. He wasn't shy when it came to sticking up for his friends. "Rude much?" The bitch face Ori shot Fili caused the blond to question himself. It wasn't the first time he asked for some alone time in their room, so he didn't know why Ori was taking offense to it. 

"We can go over to the café for a while I guess, Kee. Just text me when you're ready to go." Ori gathered his books from Kili's bed, and patted his friend's leg before he left. "We'll talk. I have much to say." 

Fili felt a little ashamed now that Ori pointed it out. He was being rude always kicking Kili out of their room. A true oversight, maybe he'd like to have some alone time in their room with someone. "I'm sorry, Kee. If you two want the room tonight, I..." 

Kili inhaled quickly. _'Oh hell no! Fili thinks me and Ori are...'_ "No! Fee, no, we're not...I mean, I don't care if you want to be alone here for a few hours, that's fine with me. I think Ori thought you were being rude cause you do it so often." 

Fili's dimples grew with his little smirk. "I'm sorry. I have kicked you out a lot lately, haven't I?" _'Maybe if you'd go out with me, I wouldn't have a reason to kick you out.'_ Then he reprimanded himself for thinking about Kili that way. _'That was even more rude, but fuck, look at him! I want him so bad! Kili's the reason I'm horny all the time being around him here!'_

~`~ 

So many times, Fili tried to invite his roommate to go out and do something with him, but Kili always had an excuse. Tonight Fili decided this would be the last time he would invite him to do anything with him. He could only take so much rejection, and though it made him sad, he would have to face the fact Kili just didn't want to hang out with him and subsequently didn't want to be more than friends. 

As Fili came into their room, he saw Kili and Ori sitting on Kili's bed looking over something in a book. Trying to be upbeat, he hoped he'd get the answer he wanted. “Kee, there’s a party next door tonight. You wanna go with me?” 

Kili's heart skipped a beat, wanting to answer yes, but truth and anxiety took the lead…again. “I-I can’t. I have to work.”

Total slip of the tongue, Ori blurted out, "I'll go with you!" He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth looking over to see his friend giving him a dirty look.

“Can’t you stop by after you get off work? You don’t work that many hours. I’m sure the party will still be going on by the time you get home.” Fili raised an eyebrow hoping his friend would change his mind.

“I’m always ready for bed when I get off work.” When his ginger friend snickered, Kili’s foot swiftly moved across the bed to kick him.

“Ow!” Rubbing his sore leg, Ori continued to grin.

Giving them both a curious look, Fili grabbed a clean shirt from a small basket near his bed. Ori’s grin disappeared as his eyes were drawn to the blond’s muscular back as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing to change. He'd been around Fili many times, but the more Kili pointed out why he was so attracted to his roommate Ori began to see why for himself. 

Lifting a book from the bed to hide the sheepish smile that curled at the corner of his lips, Kili’s eyes raked over Fili’s fit form wanting to touch his abs and find out exactly what that V was point towards beneath those low riding jeans. 

Never noticing for a moment how the two sitting on the bed were watching every muscle in his tone body move as he pulled on the form fitting gray t-shirt. Fili's bright smile caused them to forget how to breathe as his fingers fluffed his long curly mane. “Hopefully you’ll change your mind and meet me at the party tonight. See ya guys!”

The door had barely closed when Ori let out his breath. “Wow. You weren’t kidding. Fili's always been attractive, but damn he is smokin’ hot now, Kee! And those tattoos tho!”

“I know, right? Told you he's been working out more lately, and it shows.” Throwing his book on the bed Kili rubbed his face in his hands. He could still visualize his shirtless roommate standing there. “Picturing him in my head while I’m working helps me way more than you could imagine.”

~`~

Though going to the party next door sounded like fun, especially knowing Fili had invited him to join him there, Kili couldn’t force himself to go. The awkwardness of walking into a place full of mostly strangers completely unnerved him. Kili was sleepy anyway. All he really wanted to do was to go to his room, and hopefully fall asleep fast.

The gasps that followed when Kili opened their dorm room door along with the sight of his roommate entangled with another man, made him blush. “Oh gods! I’m so sorry Fili!” _Why would Fili bring someone into our room at this hour knowing I would be home any minute?_

Readily shutting the door, Kili stood in the hallway thinking about what to do. He most certainly couldn’t go back inside while Fili had a visitor, but he was sleepy and didn’t know where to go. Just as he was about to go down the stairs, Fili opened the door.

Standing there in his Ironman pajama bottoms looking all cute and disheveled with blond curls going in every direction, Kili tried not to stare at him feeling a little embarrassed by the situation, but he wasn’t the one who should be embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Kee. I drank too much, and wasn’t watching the time. I forgot you…”

The brunet could tell his roommate was a bit tipsy as he swayed a little standing there trying his best to apologize. The words didn’t come out right, making it sound like Fili forgot him, but he knew what he meant. “It’s alright, Fee. Maybe Ori’s still awake. I’ll go there.”

Watching his dejected roommate start to walk away, Fili hurried to him and turned him toward him. “Kili, don’t go! That guy was going to leave soon anyway. It’s your room too. That was inconsiderate of me.” 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe he never noticed before how beautiful Kili's eyes were as he moved a wisp of hair from his face. _'He's so sweet. I wish I had the balls to tell him how attracted I am to him, but I know I'd probably scare him off and he'd never speak to me again.'_

Kili let Fili touch him. He wanted more than the slight brush of his fingertips against his cheek as the stray hair was pushed back gently. “If you want him to stay with you, it’s alright. I-I understand.”

“No. You don’t. I just met him at the party tonight, and I brought him here for a quick fuck. Nothing more.” Fili owed him no explanations who the guy was, yet he offered. 

Knowing whoever was in Fili’s bed didn’t mean anything to him, gave Kili reason to feel a little relieved. He knew Fili slept around, but it was the first time he actually saw him _with_ someone, and it made it all too real. “It’s a nice evening. I’ll sit out front until he’s gone then.” Their door opened and the dark haired guy came out of the room still buttoning his shirt brushing by Fili without a word or even a last look as he left down the stairs. 

With an impish grin Fili shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms and shrugged his shoulders. "See? Nothing.” Kili loved his roommate's honesty. 

~`~

Lying in the darkness of their room, Kili couldn’t sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Fili. Apparently the feeling was mutual, as Fili tossed and turned. Maybe he didn’t drink quite enough because normally he would be out cold by now. He couldn't stop thinking about Kili. It seemed the incident from just over an hour ago had affected them both. 

When Kili began making conversation, Fili was glad he was awake. He was pleasantly surprised not only that Kili spoke to him first, but _what_ he talked about.

“Hey Fee?” Kili found it easier to talk to Fili in the dark. He didn't trip over his words as much not having to look into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. “Instead of picking up strangers, have you ever thought about calling a phone sex line?”

Hearing his quiet roommate even say the word _‘sex’_ made Fili smile, and the subject piqued his curiosity. “No, I haven’t. Why? Have you ever called one before?”

Kili was thankful for the veil of darkness between them hiding his cheeky grin. “Actually, I have. I've always had such a hard time talking to people, that talking to someone on the phone made it easier for me. Less intimidating. But for you, safer than picking up strangers. That is at least until you find someone you want to have a relationship with, this would be a good alternative.” 

Visualizing Kili jacking off while talking sex to a stranger on the phone gave Fili all kinds of warm feelings. “Yeah...Hm.” Kili’s logic made sense, so Fili kicked around the idea in his head for a moment. “Maybe I will try it sometime. Give me a number tomorrow.”

Kili stifled an involuntary noise that almost escaped him. “Okay. I will...and make sure you ask for Raven…I already know how much he'll enjoy talking to you...”


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili calls the sex line and becomes a little too attached to Raven.  
> A little humor, a little bit of phone sex, a little bit of embarrassment, a little bit of guilt, and a little bit of sadness.

First thing in the morning, Fili rolled over and saw Kili standing at his desk writing something down on a small piece of paper. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“I’m writing down that phone number for you.” Kili laid the paper on top of the clothes Fili had neatly stacked on his desk he intended to wear that day. 

Fili grinned playfully. “You really want me to do this, don’t you?”

With a shy smile Kili laid down the pen, and went to gather his things to leave for class. “The number’s there if you decide to call.” Beginning to close the door behind him, he opened it again as he remembered something. “Oh, and Fee, don’t forget you’ll get charged by the minute, so make it count!”

~`~

Carrying his usual morning caramel macchiato from the local coffee shop, Kili hurried to meet up with Ori excited to tell his friend what he had done. “I did it!”

“And what did you do?” Ori’s raised eyebrow insisted his giddy friend continue as they walked along.

“I told Fili about the sex line, and told him he should call and ask for Raven! I gave him the number this morning before I left!” Looking over to see Ori’s reaction, Kili gave him a sheepish grin.

Ori gasped in shocked. “No, you didn’t!” Then laughter and snickers followed. “I can’t believe you did that! Oh my god, Kee! What if he finds out it’s you?”

Kili never thought it through thoroughly, but figured if no one else could trace him, neither could Fili. “How could he find out? There’s no connection between me and that phone number.” 

“What if he recognizes your voice?” 

“I use a digital voice changer, that’s not an issue" Nothing to worry about there. 

"I don't know, Kee. Don't you feel a little guilty? I mean, it's like you're invading his privacy! This isn't like you at all!" Ori was shocked by his friend's underhandedness. 

"I'm just having some innocent fun! Jeeze, relax Ori! Fili'll never know!" Kili didn't seem to get the big picture here, as Ori could feel disaster looming. 

Tossing his empty coffee cup in the trash, Kili opened the building door for Ori. "I really hope he calls tonight. I’ll be so anxious every time a get a call waiting for him!” Kili knew he was going to have a hard time paying attention in classes today. It was set to be a very long day.

~`~

Though it didn’t pay well it was easy money. Kili’s job at a call center as a sex line operator fulfilled a few of his needs. Taking on his secret identity, he was no longer shy, quiet Kili. When he put on his headset to receive calls, he lost all inhibitions becoming his alter-ego, Raven. 

Raven could speak confidently to anyone about anything. Oddly enough, not every caller wanted to play out a sex fantasy or have him talk dirty to them. Sometimes they were lonely and just wanted someone to talk to. Either way, Raven could give his callers whatever they needed whether it be speaking fluent sex or lending an ear for as long as needed. 

Handing Fili a coffee cup, Kili leaned over him sitting at his desk working on some insanely long paper he had been writing for days now. "Thought you could use this." 

"Pumpkin spice latte?" Fili had only mentioned once a few weeks ago how much he loved getting that drink in the fall. Kili just grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Kee! How'd you know?" 

"I'm a good listener." It was true. Quiet people have a way of hearing and remembering things that most do not. 

Dropping his pen on the desk, Fili stretched and took a drink of his coffee. "When I'm done with this stupid paper, I'm outta here! I need a beer!" He whipped out his phone and began texting someone. 

Before Kili left for work, he reminded Fili of the phone number he gave him that morning. Fili just chuckled a bit, and said, "Maybe...we'll see how things go at the bar tonight." 

Part of him felt guilty, feeling like he tricked his friend into something he would be really angry about if he found out, but Kili needed this. He was crazy about Fili. If he couldn’t open up to him face-to-face, at least this way he could relax and let Raven say everything he wanted to say to him over the phone.

~`~

When Fili came home early from being out at a bar with some friends, he laid down on his bed and looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was too early to be home in bed and for that matter, _alone_ in bed. 

Given the chance a couple times to go home with someone from the bar, Fili had remembered his conversation with Kili the night before about how he should stop sleeping with strangers. He was right. It would be nice to find someone to have a relationship with.

Playing a few games on his phone, he remembered the sex line Kili had told him about. He got up and moved some papers around on his desk until he found the phone number Kili wrote on a small piece of paper. Holding the paper looking over the number written in black ink, he read the name out loud before tossing the paper on his bed. “Raven…” 

The name rolled comfortably off his lips, but he questioned himself. _‘I don’t know. This is weird.’_ Then he thought, _‘Oh, what the fuck! What have I got to lose besides my dignity? Besides who would ever know I did this?’_

Making sure the door was locked, Fili pulled off his favorite black t-shirt and threw it over the desk chair. _‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’_ Taking off his boots, he kicked them under his bed. _‘I know Kili’s going to ask me if I called.’_ He laid his keys and wallet on his desk. _‘I’m not sure I want him to know I called.’_ Undoing his jeans, he slid them off along with his briefs, and kicked them under the desk before rolling naked onto his bed with the phone number in hand.

Touching the numbers on his phone, he took a deep breath and exhaled as he tapped the call button. The main operator answered and began to give him options to choose from, but Fili interrupted to ask for Raven. 

While Fili lay there on his bed nervously waiting for this stranger to answer, thoughts of hanging up crossed his mind.

Even though it was just after midnight, Kili had already answered many calls this evening when he received Fili’s call. He wasn’t expecting him so early if he called at all.

In his playful sexy tone, he answered “Hello, this is Raven. What’s your name?”

Fili never thought about whether or not he should use a pseudonym or not, so he had to think fast. “Um, uh…Philip?” 

Kili’s breath hitched instantly recognizing Fili’s voice, then he held back a snicker. _‘Wow, Fee, that was creative.’_ “Well, Philip, is there something you want me to do to you? Or do you have something in mind you’d like to do to me? Any fantasies maybe something a bit kinky?” 

This was the most awkward thing Fili had ever done in his life, and was beginning to have second thoughts. “I, uh, I…I don’t know.”

Unsure if Fili had undressed yet, Raven offered a visual to get them started. Especially now that he seemed so clueless. “Let me help you…Let me start by helping you take off that tight black t-shirt.” 

Fili's head snapped to the right to look at his favorite tight black t-shirt hanging over his desk chair. He sat up a little looking around the room. “How did you…”

“Oh, look at how fine you are, those delicious abs, and your muscular chest!”

“But you can’t see me…”

Kili rolled his eyes. “Work with me here, Philip…are you naked yet?”

“Yes.” 

“Good, now shut your eyes and touch yourself, Philip." Slowly Raven spoke to him. "I’m there with you. I’m touching you now. I want your big cock hard for me.” Following Raven’s orders, with his free hand, Fili took ahold of his flaccid cock firmly and began stroking himself slowly bringing it to a full erection, listening to this man with the soft sensual voice giving him visuals. 

Kili shut his eyes, and pictured his roommate lying stretched out on his bed in all his gorgeous muscular glory. He wished, if only he could see Fili this way in the flesh. “I’m brushing my soft lips against your cock teasingly. Do you want me to lick it, suck it? Tell me what you want…” 

Kili touched himself rubbing his hand over his own aching member trapped in his jeans anticipating the answer. “…or do you just want to fuck? Do you top or bottom, Philip?” He already knew from what he saw the night before, but had to confirm for his client’s sake.

“Bottom.” Fili tightened his grip fisting himself a little harder. “Raven, I'd really want you to fuck me, but this is the first time I’ve ever done this phone sex thing. Can I fuck your mouth? Do you swallow?”

“Hmmm, yes, Philip. Let me get down on my knees for you.” Kili was not acting when he hummed and moaned for real wanting so much to really do this for him. “Fuck my mouth and I’ll swallow every last drop of your cum and lick you clean. I just licked the precum off your head, now I'm taking your hard cock deeper into my mouth and my lips tightening around it." 

Fili's movements tried to mirror the images he had been given, "My fingers pressing into your skin holding your hips as you're thrusting your cock into my mouth. Oh, Philip, can you feel how my tongue is sliding up and down your hard cock? Up and down, I'm sucking you a little harder now. Up and down...”

Concentrating on his rhythm, thrusting into his fist, Fili couldn't speak. "Um, hmm..." 

"That's it, Philip, now I'm kneading your tight balls in my palm and stroking you with my other hand while I'm licking and sucking your throbbing, big cock. Are you close, yet Philip?" 

Slick with precum his cock was rock hard and pulsing in his fist. "Close..." He panted. "So close..." Fili’s breathing came heavier pumping his shaft faster and harder pretending what he felt was Raven’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock he was thrusting into. “Oh fuck, Raven...fuck...I’m cumming...I'm cumming hard.” Fili's warm thick seed spurted across his stomach and spilled over his hand. 

"Good baby. I'm sucking and swallowing your cum as your filling my mouth right now, Philip." Kili held his breath waiting for Fili to ride out his orgasm before he spoke again. “Mmm, that was so good, you taste so good, Philip…did you see how much I wanted it? You came so much I’m still licking your cum off my lips.” Kili tried to control his own breathing, thinking about how badly he wished he could be there lying next to Fili right now to really take care of him properly. 

Fili shuddered for a second, finding his breath to speak. “Ohh…fuck...fuck that was awesome, Raven...thank you.”

"You're very welcome, Philip. We'll fuck next time, okay? I hope you’ll call again soon.”

Still panting, he finished their conversation. “Okay, I-I will. I know I will. Next time I’ll know what I’m doing.” Fili hit the button on his phone to end the call. Lying there all a mess, trying to catch his breath, he reveled in the moment of his new blissful experience. 

He couldn’t explain it, but though he wasn’t actually being touched by another warm body and it didn’t last long, it was extremely satisfying having someone sharing the experience with him. And Raven. No one ever spoke to him like that, so unabashed, it was beautiful. 

A few hours later, Kili returned home from work unlocking their door and slipping quietly into his bed trying not to wake Fili. Through the darkness, he heard a deep breath and sheets rustling. “Thanks, Kee.”

“For what?” Obviously he knew, but humored his roommate. 

“For giving me that number, and telling me about Raven. He was amazing! I can’t wait to call him again.”

 

Knowing Fili was pleased made Kili very happy, but in the weeks to come, something unexpected happened that threatened to change everything.

"It's good to hear from you again, Philip! What do you want to do tonight?”

“Actually, Raven could we just…talk?”

“Oh. Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Kili was taken aback because Fili had always jumped right into having sex when he called. _'What could he possibly want to talk about?'_

“I’ve thoroughly enjoyed talking to you over the past couple weeks, but it made me realize something. I miss feeling someone actually touching me, not me doing all the touching, you know?”

“Yes, I understand.” Kili felt something was amiss by the tone Fili's voice held. 

“I know you’re just a voice on the phone, but you _are_ real to me. Someone I would love to meet in person, Raven. I swear I’m not some freak that’s out to stalk you or whatever, but I’m really falling for you! You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of! No one ever been able to talk to me like you do!”

Kili’s heart dropped. _‘What have I done?’_ “Philip, you don’t really know me. We use digital voice changers, I could be an eighty-year-old woman for all you know. It’s just…it’s just acting!”

Fili remained quiet for a moment. He felt embarrassed and foolish when he thought about it, and wished he could take back what he said. He was sure Raven would never accept his calls anymore after this crazy confession, but surely he wasn’t the first person that fell for his seductive roleplaying. 

“I’m sorry, Philip…we’re not allowed to give out our personal information for our own safety. I like you too, but…” Kili was desperately trying to save Fili from embarrassment and save what they had going on here. 

“I get it. I’m sorry. I-I know you’re just doing your job. You are just _acting_ , aren’t you?” The only thing left to save what was left of his dignity was the fact, Raven couldn’t see him, and had no idea who he really was. “I know I’m just another client. You don’t really like me…”

“But I do like you, Philip!” There was panic in Kili's voice now. 

“Not the way I wish you did…Ughhh! I feel so _stupid!_ I'm sorry, I promise I won’t call you anymore.” Taking the phone from his ear, Fili hit the end call button and threw his phone across the room in frustration. 

“Philip, wait!” Kili tried to stop him from hanging up, but it was too late. He ripped his headset off and rubbed his face in his hands when he saw on his computer monitor the call had already ended. 

~`~

That night when Kili returned home from work, he didn’t want Fili to say a word to him. Never for a moment did he think Fili would actually begin to fall for Raven. This was bad. Knowing he had tricked Fili into calling him, if he found out what he’d done Fili would surely hate him for it, especially after he became so embarrassed by his confession to Raven.

Night after night going to work, Kili hoped with each call he receive it would be Fili, but Philip’s calls had truly stopped coming. The roommates that rarely spoke, spoke even less these days.

Feeling ashamed of himself for tricking his friend into making those calls to him, Kili trudged home after class, afraid he’d find Fili sitting there in their room sulking again staring at his laptop. That is exactly where he found him. Kili wanted to do something to cheer him up, so taking a deep breath he pushed down his anxiety long enough to invite his roommate out for a beer at their local bar. 

Fili smiled at the offer knowing how hard it was for Kili to ask, much less allow himself to go into a place full of unfamiliar people. He appreciated the gesture, and graciously accepted the offer. 

Spending one-on-one time with his roommate was what they both needed. Kili even began to open up and answer most of Fili's questions about himself. 

After many hours and many drinks, they had shared plenty of stories and good laughs. When it was time to go, Kili dropped his keys. Fili reached down to pick them up for him, and when he came up he was a little off-balance. Kili steadied him grabbing his arm. For a surreal moment, Fili drunkenly looked into Kili's eyes and brushed his fingers across his beard. "Raven?" 

The knife in Kili's heart pinned him in place when he heard Fili call him by that name. Fili had fallen in love with Raven. Drunk or not, Kili knew that's what was wrong with him. 

"No, Fee. I'm Kili...let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely only one more chapter ~  
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos!!!


	3. Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili talks Fili into calling Raven again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there will be more chapter than I had planned.

Despite being so drunk, Fili managed to make it up the stairs to their room leaning on his roommate for a little support. Kili deposited his friend into his bed and helped him out of his boots. Fili mumbled something unintelligible, so Kili leaned a little closer.

“What did you say?’’

Slurring hoarsely, Fili repeated himself just before a deep sleep took him. “I’m…in love with...” 

Of all critical times to fall asleep, Kili desperately wanted Fili to wake up and tell him who he was in love with. “No…no, no, no! Don’t, don’t go to sleep yet! Fili! Who?” Trying in vain to wake his intoxicated roommate, Kili began firmly shaking his shoulder. “Fee? Fili! Wake up! What were you going to say?” 

It was too late. He knew his efforts were for naught. Fili was passed out until morning, and by then he probably wouldn’t remember saying anything all.

Pulling off his shirt, Kili tossed it onto his bed. He stood there in the middle of their room. He couldn’t take his eyes off the blond lying sprawled across his bed. _‘I’d give anything to hear you tell me how much you love me, Fili…Me! Not Raven.’_ Picking up a blanket, he and threw it over Fili to cover him before he reluctantly rolled into his own bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep now.

In spite of every warning Ori gave him, Kili never thought it would come to this. Kili laid there in his bed pulling the soft blanket up to his nose, he worried. _‘What if he still loves Raven? I’ll have to tell him the truth!’_ He never meant to ruin his friendship with Fili, and hoped it wouldn't come to that. Guilt was tearing him apart, pulling his thoughts one way then the other. 

Ori knew something was wrong when Kili called him so late at night. This was important, and texting just wouldn’t do.

“I should have listened to you Ori. I royally screwed up this time.” Hiding under his blanket, Kili spoke quietly just in case Fili did wake up. “Fili’s heartbroken over Raven, and it’s all my fault! He’s in love with him, I just know it!”

_“You don’t get it, do you?”_

“What?”

_“Fili’s not in love with Raven, you idiot! He’s in love with you!”_

“But…”

_“Oh for the love of…You ARE Raven, Kili! He is SO in love with YOU! Tell him how you feel!”_

“But, I’m NOT Raven! Don’t you see? I can’t begin to talk to Fili like Raven does!” Coming out from under the blankets, Kili ran his fingers through his long dark hair in frustration. He looked over at the blond passed out on his bed. “Raven’s confident, I’m not…even if I find out he likes me, I'm going to have to tell him the truth about Raven. He's going to hate me...how am I going to tell him?”

_‘That’s it…you need to find out if he likes you, and if he does, don’t talk to him…show him…'_

~`~

After classes late the next afternoon, Kili returned home from the café. It warmed his heart to see his roommate smiling again as he found Fili sitting on his bed laughing quietly at something he was watching on his laptop. 

“For you.” Fili looked up to see a coffee cup from the café being handed to him. “Your favorite autumn flavor.”

“Ahh, pumpkin spice latte!” Fili smiled and took the warm cup. “You’re spoiling me with all this attention…what’s up?”

“I’m glad to see you smile again.” Kili returned the smile.

“Yeah…sorry if my mood has been bringing you down lately. And sorry I don’t remember much about last night, but I know I had a good time talking to you.” Fili took a drink of his latte, and nodded. “This is really good, thanks!” 

“You’re welcome!” Kili went about his business looking through his backpack for his tablet. Feeling slightly better hearing Fili say he had a good time talking to him, he began to feel bad for asking. “So, Fee…I noticed you haven’t been talking about Raven when I get home from work for quite some time now. Did you stop calling him?”

That name made the blond flinch. “Yes. I can’t ever do that again. I made a fool out of myself.”

Kili felt he must have had guilt written all over his face, so he couldn't bring himself to look at Fili yet. “What happened?”

“I said some things I shouldn’t have…I thought about what you said, Kee. About finding someone to have a relationship with. I want that.” Fili continued to watch the movie playing on his laptop. “Raven probably thinks I’m some kind of stalker freak…I asked if I could meet him…”

Kili took a cleansing breath trying to find the courage to say what he wanted to say as he tossed his backpack against the wall. “You need to call him again.”

Fili glanced over at Kili getting comfortable on his bed with his tablet. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’d say now.”

This could be his last chance to get Fili to talk to Raven, so Kili knew he had to try. “Call just to talk to him, Fee. You need to call him and set things straight between you, if anything to give you some peace of mind over whatever happened.”

~`~

The hour was late, and Kili’s shift was almost over. He kept looking at the time hoping Fili would call, but as the hours and minutes passed by, he was about to give up hope when the call he’d been waiting for finally came through.

“Philip! It’s so good to hear from you! I was afraid you would never call again! What can I do for you this evening?” Kili tried to give Fili the usual spiel to make him comfortable. 

“I wanted to apologize for the last time I called you.”

“You already did a few times. It’s quite alright. You’re not the first person who wanted to meet me. I find it very flattering!” Trying to keep Fili on the phone, Kili quickly turned into Raven. “Philip, tell me, do you have any fantasies about anyone?”

Fili wasn’t prepared to talk sex with Raven, but now that he made him feel comfortable to talk to him again, he went along with it. “Yes.”

“You do? Is it about anyone in particular?” Kili hoped he wouldn't regret asking. 

“Yes. I’ve been so afraid to tell him how I feel, but I think about how much I want him all the time.”

“I see. Tell me all about him, I want to know…to help me with your fantasy.” Kili worried his bottom lip nervously. _‘Please be me!’_

Lying back on his bed, Fili closed his eyes and the first person he saw made him grin like an idiot. “I love his laugh, and he has the most beautiful smile. He's beautiful! I just melt when I see his smile. Even when he’s all pouty about something, I want to kiss those sweet lips even more.”

A tiny smile began as he listened to Fili describe this person he was taken with. “Those sultry dark hazel eyes…he’s taller than me…fair skin, broad shoulders, strong and fit but not overly muscular…”

The more Fili described the man he fantasied about, the more Kili began to realize who he was talking about. “He has a beard and mustache that’s really stubble, but I imagine it’s soft to touch…no…I know it is…I have touched his face, and…I wanted to kiss him. God I wanted to kiss him! You have no fucking idea how bad I want him in my bed, Raven!”

The silence on the other end of the line caused Fili to stop for a moment. “Raven? Are you still there?”


	4. The Real Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili reveals himself to Fili.

Trying to comprehend what he was hearing caused Kili to become speechless for a moment. “Y-Yes…I-I’m here, Philip…Why haven’t you told him how you feel?”

“He’s my roommate.” Shivers ran through his body knowing Fili had just confessed he was attracted to him just as he had wished for. “I was afraid if I told him how much I liked him, and he didn’t like me the same, it would be weird between us. You know, living together and all.”

“I understand. You never know, he maybe feeling the same way" _'I have felt the same way, Fee!'_ "I uh, I think I have a clear picture of what he looks like now.” Kili's heart raced with anticipation. “Please go on…tell me about your fantasy.”

“I have a thing about seeing him come in from taking a shower wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I like the way his hair looks wet or dry falling over his bare shoulders. So many times I fantazied about him pulling that towel off and coming over to my bed to crawl over me, and whisper in my ear he wants to fuck me just before he claims me.”

“Really? Describe to me how you'd want him to take you. As many times as you've called me, we've done everything. Would you want him to go slow and be gentle, or do you like it rough, Fe, Philip?” Caught up in the visuals, Kili almost slipped in saying his caller's real name. 

“Both, but for this, I just want him to take me with confidence…you know, like the way you talk to me. Like he knows what he wants, and he’s going to take it from me.”

“Anything else?”

“I’d love for him to suck me to get me off the way you did me the first time I ever called you. I’m sure you’ve had so many calls, you probably don’t remember that so long ago, but it was great…”

“I remember…trust me, I remember.” Kili couldn't forget for that was something he desired as well.

“But I guess that will always be just a fantasy because he’s not bold like you. He just recently started talking to me, I couldn’t imagine him ripping of his clothes and claiming me like that, but I…I wish he could see how beautiful he is to me.” Fili enjoyed telling Raven his secret love and fantasy, but wasn't up for phone sex with him.

“Raven, it’s not that I don’t want to talk sex with you tonight, but I wasn’t prepared for this…

“Oh, of course...”

“You know, I believe you've talked to my roommate before. He's the one that gave me your name to keep me from sleeping around. Made me think about wanting to settle down and have a relationship with someone instead…I want that with him. It's not all about sex anymore either. Do you think it would be weird if I told him I have fallen in love with him considering we rarely even have conversations?" Kili's heart swelled with happiness knowing Fili's true intent with him now, but now the guilt he carried weighed heavier upon him more than ever. 

“No…be honest…if there’s one thing I’ve learned from talking to you…be honest, and Philip…be forgiving…people do strange things in desperation for love sometimes…Good luck with him, Philip. I hope you both find happiness together.”

~`~

Fili stirred awake when he heard their room door being unlocked. It was late and Kili was home from work, but something felt oddly different when he heard Kili toss his things onto his desk by the door. Fili opened his eyes enough to see the silhouette of his roommate standing in the doorway backlit by the weak hall lighting. 

When the door shut, Kili wasn’t subtle about his intent the way he approached Fili’s bedside. In the dim light of the moon shining through their window, Fili watched the way Kili moved toward him like a graceful predator wearing only a white towel wrapped low about his waist.

In the few footsteps from the doorway to Fili’s bed, the white material, the only thing that lay between Fili’s eyes and what he desired to see and touch, was slowly undone as the towel dropped to the floor revealing Kili’s long stiff cock. 

It all happened so quickly. In one swift move, Kili pulled the blanket off his roommate and climbed onto the bed placing himself between the blond’s leg and pinned his wrists to the mattress. Feeling the brunet’s crushing weight upon him, Fili’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. “Kili! What are you doing?”

Kili’s breathing came deep and steady looking upon the man he loved pinned beneath him with lust and desire as he rocked his hips forward grinding his erection against Fili’s clothed cock. He hesitated stopping all movement for a moment to ask, “Do you want me to stop?”

Fili quickly shook his head, “No!” This had to be a dream, he thought. Yes, a very good dream indeed.

Placing a finger to his lips, Kili pulled himself forward enough for Fili to feel his warm breath against his ear as he whispered. “I want to fffuck you…Philip.”

Fili's eyes widen as a gasp of complete shock escaped him. Kili lifted his head to face him looking into searching eyes. “ _Raven!_ …y-you’re Raven?” With a slight nod Kili acknowledged his secret identity, Fili shook his head, and quietly breathed out in disbelief. “No! No, you can’t be…Kili?”

“Fili, please don’t say anything. Let me take care of you.” Pushing aside the many questions he had, Fili warmed to the feel of Kili’s soft lips pressed against his own bringing his hands up to tangle his fingers into the brunet’s long locks draping his face, deepening their kiss as lips parted and tongues explored one another’s mouths greedily. 

Kili touched Fili’s soft mane of thick curls, then thumbed over his bearded jaw. As they continued to kiss, Kili tried to speak when he could catch a breath. “Fili…I want you…I want to do everything to you…I’m all yours.”

Fili breathed into Kili's mouth his own thoughts and desires. "I want you too, Kili...kiss me, touch me...I'm all yours, mark me as your own, please!" 

Doing what he asked of him, Kili nuzzled against his neck at first ever so gently ghosting his tongue along the tender skin between his neck and shoulder. Fili's eyes widen as the brunet bit down hard sucking his first mark deep into his skin. The blond groaned and moaned with pleasure with every slightly painful mark Kili left scattered across his body as the brunet shifted his body moving downward toward his prize. 

Kili's tongue teased and flicked across the blond's hardened nipples before leaving light kisses following the trail of fine light blond hair that turned darker reaching into Fili's briefs. "Let's get you out of these so I can taste you." Kili's lips came to rest on the head of Fili's rock hard cock wet with precum.

"Do it...please, Kili..." Fili didn't have to beg as Kili's tongue darted out to lap up the beads of precum taking him willingly into his mouth trying to simulate how good it would feel if he was to stick his cock into him, but they would do that another day. For now, Kili's mission was to pleasure Fili in every way possible. 

Taking Fili's cock into his throat felt so good, too good, Fili had to beg him to stop before he came. "Okay...Kili, stop...please stop, I don't want to come yet. You're even better at sucking me than I ever imagined!" 

Sitting up between Fili's legs, Kili pulled the blanket up from the floor to bunch underneath the blond's hips. "Are you ready for me to fuck you then? I can't wait to feel myself inside you..." 

"Yes, fuck yes!" Spreading his legs to present himself to his lover, Fili watched Kili reach toward the end of the bed to get the condom and lube he left there when he first climbed over him. 

Offering the condom to Fili, the brunet gave him a lustful look as he broke open the lube coating his fingers. "Put it on me when you're ready." Fili ripped open the small package knowing it wouldn't take long. 

Sliding one finger gently into the blond, he could feel it wouldn't take long for him to beg for another which he did. Stretching, working his fingers carefully, Fili lifted his hips begging for a third. "More, I want another..." Kili smirked taking the blond's aching cock in his left hand while he sank a third finger into his hot hole, he began to stroke him and finger fuck him at the same time. "Kee, oh fuck, don't...you'll make me cum too soon." 

"Okay, I'll stop. I know you want to fuck my mouth after I cum inside you...I listened to you...I know what you want..." Removing his hands from the blond, Fili rolled the condom onto Kili's bobbing shaft. "Are you ready?" 

"Fuck me, Kili...take me hard...I know you want to..." Hiding behind his shy façade, Kili was an aggressive lover in bed, and Fili was more than appreciative of that fact he hadn’t known about his roommate until now. Kili slicked his cock with lube and quickly aligned himself, penetrating his blond lover slowly at first giving him time to adjust before thrusting himself up into his warmth getting lost in the quiet sounds of pleasure Fili was making as he fucked him.

There was something beautiful about the way Fili looked lying there beneath him taking in his long length, writhing wantonly for more, and Kili was willing to give him whatever he desired. There was something beautiful about feeling wanted and needed that fueled his sexual prowess. 

Through the darkness, Fili could see how feral Kili looked as he rocked into him harder and harder, his dark alluring eyes boring into his soul. Fili's hands tightened on Kili's biceps as he thrust his hips up to meet his lovers rhythm. "Come on, Kee...come for me...I want to watch you come undone..." Panting heavily Kili fucked him faster and faster. "Look at me, Kili..." Lifting his eyes to meet those of his lover's, he heard what he'd longed to hear fall from his lips. "I love you, Kili..." With sincerity in his eyes, Fili's words were enough to help Kili find his release. His orgasm came stronger than any he'd experienced before coming in shuddering waves. 

Every touch, every sound, every word he used to pleasure Fili was nothing compared to the power of hearing Fili tell him he loved him. His body trembled and shook emptying himself deep inside Fili's tight hot channel. "Fili..." Kili tried hard to catch his breath. "Fili, I..." 

Fili pulled his lover to his chest to hold him for a tender moment. Pressing kisses into his sweaty dark hair, his strong arms held him lovingly. "I love you, Kee." 

Kili lifted his head to kiss Fili sweetly. "I love you, Fili...I'm alright now...can I take care of you now?" With a mischievous grin, Fili gave a nod and pulled the blanket out from under himself as the brunet slid out of him and tossed the used condom deftly into the trash bin. 

The blond propped up his pillow. "I want to watch." For a split second, Kili blushed before he took Fili throbbing cock into his mouth again this time doing everything he did with his tongue so talentedly sending shivers through the blond holding his head as he sucked his cock harder and tighter until Fili was grasping at the sheets cursing as he spilled his seed inside Kili's mouth. "Oh fuck! Kee! Oh, oh...fuck! How do you do that? God, that felt so good!" 

The brunet swallowed as he did in their virtual roleplaying, but this time Fili got to watch his lover sucking and swallowing him down for real. When Kili was done, he came up for air and used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "You taste so good, I'll never get tired of doing that for you." 

Good, you can do that as often as you like, I'm not ever going to complain about that!" Fili tried to taking Kili by the arms to pull him toward him, but he resisted a little. "I don't think you want me to kiss you right now, but I want to..." Kili smiled shyly as he kissed Fili's stomach lightly instead. 

Fili's strong grip pulled his lover up to his face pressing his lips against Kili's. "I don't care. I need to kiss you some more." Rolling the brunet over to lay on top of him, and proceeded to kiss him sweetly. "I want to know something...how long were you planning on playing this little game with me?" 

"I'm truly sorry, Fee...I never meant to trick you, or embarrass you in any way. You know how shy I am...it was hard for me to talk to you about anything much less how I felt about you."

"You don't seem so shy to me right now!"

Kili blushed and looked away. "I was afraid of you rejecting me...just like you told Raven. I didn't want things to be weird between us if you didn't like me the same way."

"So we both had this secret attraction all this time..."

"I am sorry, Fili. I hope you're not too angry with me."

"In light of everything that just happened, and knowing how backward you are, or were...I know you did what you did to help us get together, I can't be angry with you...I love you, but..." Fili cupped the brunet's face firmly and said sternly before he smiled and laughed, "Don't ever do anything to me like that again!"

"I won't, I promise!" 

~`~

Waking in the morning wrapped around Fili, Kili smiled feeling his muscular little blond pressed against his chest. He snuggled a little tighter against him laying tiny kisses along his shoulder. Fili awoke at the light touch of his lovers lips against his skin. "Good morning, my golden sunshine" 

Thinking about what he was about to say caused Fili to grin and chuckle at his own clever wit. "Hey, Kee...I would say the morning bird gets the worm, but that joke would probably get me slapped, wouldn't it?" 

Kili slapped Fili's ass swiftly, but he laughed too. "Ya think?" 

"Ow!" Rubbing his stingy skin, Fili flipped over to face his lover with a sweet morning kiss. "Sorry...bad joke?" 

"That's what you get! I never want to hear you refer to me in any way as Raven ever again, got it? I'm quitting that job now anyway." Tucking his arms under Fili, they cuddled close to together again. "I don't have any classes today, and I want lay here snuggling with you all day."

Fili brushed some of his own unruly hair from his face. "I only have one class I can skip that...I'd rather be here in your arms all day as well." 

Just as they got comfortable and all cuddly together, Kili got a text. Fili let him up to answer it. With a little snicker, Kili explained to Fili what was going on. "It's Ori...he's trying to figure out a way to talk to his new roommate that really intimidates him, but he really likes him." Fili shook his head. "Don't..." 

Kili texted Ori back ignoring Fili's warning. _'Ori, I'm quitting my job, so there will be an opening if you'd like to apply for it!'_

Climbing back into bed to snuggle against Fili again, they exchanged kisses once again. "You're rotten, Kee...so much I have to learn about you, and I'm looking forward to ever minute of it! I love you." 

"Never underestimate quiet people, Fee...I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos!!!  
> Now I really am going to take a break to continue reading your stories, and work on my next story as I planned before this idea hit me :)  
> Feel free to send me story prompts on Tumblr - http://reallywhatisreality.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
